Tears of Rain and of Love Tooya and Aya
by Meandering Muse
Summary: Tooya and Aya on the bridge where they first met... tears fall and rain drowns.
1. The Bridge

A/N: This is my first fanfic of a little scene between Tooya and Aya from Ceres: Celestial Awakening. No, I do not own these characters. Any feedback would be most welcome. I know the ending could be way better. Thankies!

"Tooya!" The rain fell like a curtain around the couple as the cars sped by. They were on the bridge again, the same bridge where they had first met. Aya's eyes spilled over as she watched her lover walk once again away from her, his long coat billowing in the wind. It seemed like his back was all she was ever seeing lately. "Tooya!" she cried again and raced toward him, her long blonde hair flowing like a river behind her.

She ran into his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his hard body while reaching her hands up toward his chest. "Tooya, please, don't leave me again." She could feel him tense under her body, "Please, don't go."

The lovers stood for what seemed like an eternity, cars speeding beneath their feet as the rain streamed around them. "Aya," Tooya whispered, his voice soft, "I have to leave." Aya watched as he turned in her arms sliding one around her waist and bringing the other to the back of her head to tangle in her wet blonde hair. His emerald eyes stared into hers and she saw herself reflected in them.

"Tooya, I love you." She whispered, her amber eyes filling over with crystalline tears once again, "You can't leave me." Slowly her hand slid up to where the cross choker Ceres once gave him rested. "This shows your love for me, Tooya. You once said you'd do anything I'd ask, please, just stay one more night with me."

His large hand covered hers and squeezed it as he pushed her head forward, bringing his lips in contact with hers. Warmth flooded through Aya's body as she closed her eyes and pressed into the kiss. Oh, how she loved him! Fire ran through her veins as she pressed even tighter to his body, sliding the hand from his back up to the back of his head and tangling her fingers in his short rust colored hair.

Tooya began to take his mouth away. "No," Aya whispered and pressed her lips to his again. She felt her legs weaken as they kissed, their warm breath mingling together. She never wanted this moment to end.

After what seemed like a lifetime she pulled away, her teary eyes looking up into his face. "Go." She whispered, turning her face away, "I know you have to. Just… .go." Aya pushed him on the chest, looking up back into his eyes. 'Be safe, for me."

She watched as Tooya's eyes widened, "Aya," he murmured, taking her hand and brushing his lips against her palm, "I love you."

Their eyes met one more time before again he was nothing but a retreating form in the rain.


	2. Yuhi's Feelings

**_A/N: Well, here's the update. Sorry it has taken so long, but I didn't plan on writing another chapter... this just kinda came to me. Not as good as the first chapter, but tell me what you think. This is more revolving around Aya's and Yuhi's relationship in the first DVD set... (I don't read the Mangas, though I'd love to if I got the chance). I don't own any of these characters, blah._**

Aya trembled as she turned from the bridge and got into the car waiting for her there. She shrugged into the white towel handed to her and looked out of the window, hoping that she'd see her lover running out of the rain to join her in the car. Salty tears fell from her sad eyes as the engine started. It sounded like hell to her, the gritty, angry, screams of hell.

A deep male voice filled her ears, distracting her. "He'll be fine." Yūhi Aogiri said firmly, gazing through the glossy review-mirror lens. "He's always came back before, hasn't he?" A smile lit his face, his pearly teeth glinting against the city lights, "Come on, let's go home, I'll make you something good to eat."

Chidori Kuruma spun around in the front seat, her childish face beaming, "He's right! Tooya will come back all right, you'll see." Her pink hair bobbed as she talked, adding to the characteristic childishness of the teenager. "Just relax, you'll be fine."

Aya nodded, sighing softly as she looked back out to the cars flying past her. Just like the days without Tooya seemed to do… fly by and disappear. They never really meant anything without him around. She was only real… with… him. The rain streaked down the windows, like the tears that fell from her blue eyes down her pale cheeks.

"Well, here we are!" Yuhi exclaimed, overly cheerful, as he turned off the engine. "Let's go inside and have some hot chocolate, and your personal chef will make you something nice."

Aya glanced at him, trying to smile despite herself, but the image printed on the band on his forehead just made her frown. Ceres. Would she ever be rid of her? "Thanks, Yuhi.." she whispered, "but I'm really not hungry." She turned before she could see the hurt in his eyes and exited the car, slamming the door behind her. First Tooya, now Yuhi… would she cease to hurt the ones she loved? Angry with herself she slid open the door and closed it behind her, stomping to her room and ignoring the hellos from the rest of their makeshift family.

Aya closed the door with a slight slam and collapsed into her bedroll, the tears coming once more. "Why, Aya?" she screamed into her pillow, "Why do you always end up hurting them?" She slammed her fist onto the floor, "First you hurt Tooya, put his life in danger!" she seethed, "Then you hurt Yuhi's feelings, you can't even give him the love he desires. Finally there's your twin! Oh. Aki! Can you ever forgive me?" She gave into the tears again, letting them drown her in self-pitty. There was nothing she could do. The wind whipped at the shutters, and the sound of rain filled her ears, mingling with her sobs. "Tooya." She whispered one last time, before drifting off into an unsteady sleep.

She woke to feel a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Yuhi's strained face above her. "Are you okay?" he whispered, gently stroking her blond tresses away from her face, "You look exhausted."

"Just worried." She lied, getting to her knees and looking out the window. The morning had come, cloudy and gray. _'How fitting,'_ she thought venomously.

"He will be okay you know," her friend urged, taking her hand in his, "I promise."

Aya glanced at him, a little surprised, "We can hope," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. "Yuhi, if you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone right now."

Yuhi gazed at her puffed eyes, red rimmed from crying and leaned forward, kissing her lips gently. Aya's eyes widened, shocked, she pulled away. "Yuhi!" she gasped, tears threatening to overwhelm her again. She did love him… but…. Tooya…

"I'm sorry Aya," he whispered, but he didn't look sorry at all, just deeply sad. "Know that I love you, won't you?" Aya nodded slowly, what was she supposed to do? "If he ever hurts you, I swear Aya, that will be the last thing he'll ever do."

"Yuhi, that's sweet of you and all," she fought to regain her composure, the kiss had thrown her off balance, "but I love him. Tooya. I'm sorry."

Pain etched Yuhi's youthful face as he nodded, "I understand," he whispered as he stood, looking down at her, "I should have never come. I'm sorry, Aya."

He turned and walked away, nothing but a back behind a haze of tears.


End file.
